Paw patrol: Adventures of the pups
by xxATLASxx
Summary: Join the pups as they go on different exciting adventures through their everyday lives
1. disclaimer and summary

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based around the OC characters of** "Musicalmutt2",**** "MagentaPawPrints", "SmokythePolicePup", and "XfangheartX" **from deviantart, I do not own any of them, I recommend checking them out because they make really cool and fun art of different cartoon characters. I also do not own PAW patrol and Its characters, they fully belong to Nickelodeon.

The story will take place a few years later where the Paw patrol members are now fully grown Adults and have pups of their own. The pups will come across a lot of different wacky, fun, exciting, and also troublesome adventures (_hence "Adventures of the Pups")_ but this story will also include some chapters that are related to the old paw patrol members. I hope you enjoy my stories 😊


	2. Ch1 Start of Something new

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something New**

On a very calm summer day in the Paw patrol lookout, a mixed-breed puppy named Sage was walking out through the doors while happily singing. The singing brought a lot of attention to him as he walked passed the other paw patrol members who then realized how good of a singer he is. One of his siblings Aurora walked towards him with a surprised look on her face

Aurora: "whoa bro you never told us you can sing that good"

Sage: "To be honest I didn't know either, but I sounded great didn't I?"

Aurora: "You sure did, so are you planning on singing to Summer?"

Aurora asked with a funny tone with her voice, and Sage answered with a slight pink hue on his face

Sage: "uhhhhhh I-Im not really s-sure, what if she doesn't like my voice?"

Lani: "Oh come on Sage, you and Summer have been together for 2 months now of course she'll like your voice. Besides I think she can also sing to."

Sage: "really, she can!?"

Lani: "Im not actually sure, but you can ask CJ if Summer can sing, after all the 2 of them hang out a lot more than with their brothers, and that's only if your too shy to ask your girlfriend a simple question"

Sage sigh in defeat and tried to think of a decision whether or not he should ask CJ or Summer about a simple question. While he was thinking the adults just arrived back at the Lookout after a mission and walked up to the rest of the pups with a happy look on their faces

Rocky: "Hey pups, we got a surprise for you!"

All pups: "what is it!?"

Chase: "Mayor Goodway just opened a new theme park for Adventure Bay, and she invited all of us to come later tonight"

All pups: "Yyyaaayyy!"

Skye: "Its gonna be lots of fun, so I hope you save up some energy for tonight"

Tundra: "Yeah, but for now we are gonna take a little break from our long mission"

Tundra said as she yawned a little and went inside to take a nap along with the other adults. Meanwhile Sage finally made a decision and decided to ask CJ instead, after lunch he headed out to their mansion, he parked his vehicle and knocked on the door, when the door opened it revealed Shadow with a curious look on Sage.

Shadow: "Hey Sage what brings you here?"

Sage: "Hi Shadow, I was wondering if I could talk to CJ?"

Shadow was a bit shocked and confused, why would he be looking for CJ and not Summer.

Shadow: "Why would you want to talk with my annoying sister?"

Sage: "Well I kinda wanna ask her about something"

Shadow: "Let me guess, Its about Summer isn't it?"

Sage's face slowly started turning pink and was surprised, how did Shadow know what he was gonna ask her about.

Sage: "H-how, how did you know!?"

Shadow: "Why else would you want to talk with CJ, and besides, you seem desperate to ask her so I just figured"

Sage: "Well, you're right it is about Summer"

Just then Summer comes down the stairs and hears the two of them talking and mentioning her.

Summer: "What about me?"

Sage got super nervous when Summer heard them talking about her, and his face turned from pink to red when she came close.

Sage: "U-uuhm nothing, I was just wondering if uuuhm if you guys are coming to the theme park later tonight?"

Summer: "Oh, of course we'll be coming, we were invited too!" Summer said with joy

Sage: "really? That's great, I'll see you tonight

Sage obviously lied, but he was just to shy to ask her the real question.

Summer: "Sure, we'll be waiting for you. Well I gotta go, I still need to groom skit"

Summer left and headed towards the backyard which left Sage and Shadow alone to continue their original conversation.

Shadow: "Wow, why didn't you just ask her, she was already in front of you?"

Sage: "I can't, I'm too nervous, that's why I wanted to ask CJ since both of them are really close"

Shadow: "(sighs) Oh boy, well if you're looking for CJ she's at Katie's getting grooming lessons"

Sage: "Thanks a lot Shadow, I'll see you later!

And with that Sage took off and headed towards Katie's pet parlor. While he was driving he had a lot of thoughts in his mind, what if Summer can really sing, will she have a really great singing voice, and if she does can we do a duet together, those were some of the questions in his mind that he wanted to answer. A few minutes later he arrived at Katie's pet parlor and went inside, he immediately saw CJ and went to her.

Sage: "Hey CJ, I was wondering if I can ask you something?"

CJ: "About what?"

Sage: "Its about Summer, I wanted to know if she's good singer?"

CJ: "Before I even answer your question, why don't you just ask her yourself, she is your girlfriend?"

Sage: "I know that she's my girlfriend and all but, I can't stop thinking the fact that she might get embarrassed of me for asking, and you know Summer is"

CJ: "I do. And to answer your question yes she's a great singer, but she doesn't let anyone notice her, but me and my brothers noticed it a lot"

Sage: "I knew it, that's great!"

CJ: "Wait, why would you want to know if she's a great singer, are you planning something for her?"

Sage was once again caught off guard by the same question he's been having trouble answering the whole day, and that is if he wanted to do something special for his girlfriend.

Sage: "I-I want to but I don't know what I should do for her.

As much as CJ didn't want to help him with his problem, she wanted Summer to be happy tonight since Sage barley asks her out, so she came up with an idea to help.

CJ: "I think I can help you with that, but I'm only doing this for Summer"

Sage: "Ok, what do you have in mind?

CJ: "Are you coming to the theme park tonight?"

Sage: "Yeah, why?"

CJ: "I heard that there was gonna be some sort of singing booth there, if you want you can sing something for Summer there"

Sage thought if this for a while and he might just do what CJ suggested.

Sage: "Yeah…yeah I can do that, but I wonder what song I should sing?"

CJ: "Well that's up to you. Now if you'll excuse me I still got some things to do"

And with that CJ went back to Katie to continue their lessons, meanwhile Sage is left to think of a song he wants to sing for Summer, while he was thinking he decided to go back to the Lookout and continue his thinking there.

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

It was finally time for the Adventure Bay theme park, unfortunately Sage still hasn't picked a song he wants to sing yet. Everyone arrived just in time and there were already a lot of people playing on different types of booths.

Tundra: "Alright pups go have some fun, and remember be back here before 9pm ok"

All pups: "Ok!" pups said with excited faces.

The pups split up with their parents and went their separate ways, Aurora and Shadow along with Dylan and Lani went to the pie eating conest booth, Snow and CJ went straight to the tunnel of love, while Ace and Winter along with Sage and Summer are still looking for a fun booth. Sage has a sad look on his face due to the fact that he wasn't able to find the perfect song to sing for Summer, Summer eventually notice this and was now concerned.

Summer: "Hey, why the long face?

Sage: "Im sorry Its just, things haven't been working out for me today"

Summer: "Why, what happened?"

Sage: "Its just…" At that moment Sage was cut off when he saw the singing booth in the distance. Summer got confused.

Summer: "What is it?

Sage thought to him self that this was the moment that he can't back down on, he owes Summer something special for not asking her out for a long time, and this was it.

Sage: "Hey, wanna check out that booth?"

Sage pointed out to Summer, and after seeing what he was pointing at, Summer began to blush.

Summer: "T-the singing booth?"

Sage: "Yeah, why is there a problem?"

Summer: "N-no, not at all

Sage: "Ok, come on let's go"

Summer: "uh, shouldn't we wait for Ace and Winter?"

Sage looked at the direction where Ace and Winter is, and the two are playing a shooting game.

Sage: "uhm, I think we should leave them, we wouldn't want to ruin their moment"

Summer: "Oh, ok"

After that they headed towards the booth where there was someone currently singing. Summer's heart was pounding right now and started questioning herself, what if he asks her to sing with him up stage in front of all these people. Eventually Summer just decided to go with it and stay positive. The song was finished and everyone applauded, the host went up stage to say something.

Host: "Alright then who wants to come up here and show their magnificent voices!?" said the Host with a lively voice.

There were a couple of people raising their hands wanting to be picked, but the host just decided to pick 1 or 2 out of them to sing.

Host: "Ok, how about… the lovely couple at the back?"

All of the sudden the lights pointed at both Sage and Summer who were stunned by the crowds looking at them. The crowds were cheering at them and telling them to go up the stage, they both had no choice but to go up, seeing there's no possible way of saying no without getting everyone's attention.

Sage(in his thoughts): "I know I'm going to sing for Summer, but I didn't expect that I would sing with her, I guess this is my chance to hear her sing"

Summer(in her thoughts): "Oh, no, there's so many people staring at me, I don't think I can do this, but I don't want to upset Sage, what am I going to do!?"

Sage noticed how nervous Summer is now, so he knew he needed to do something about this, and so he did. He extends his paw and placed it on Summer's paw, Summer then looked at Sage with complete horror on her face.

Sage: "Its ok, we'll do this together"

Once Summer heard Sage's calm and soothing words she started to blush, and her nervousness slowly started to fade a little, but It was enough to calm herself down. The music started to play, and Sage was the first one to sing.

_**Sage: Living in my own world, didn't understand**_

Summer intensely blushed upon hearing his voice.

_**Sage: that anything can happen, when you take a chance.**_

It was now Summer's turn, she closed her eyes then started.

_**Summer: I never believed in what I couldn't see.**_

Sage finally hears Summer's voice, and he couldn't believe his ears, it was like an angel singing, its beautiful.

_**Summer: I never opened my heart**_

_**Sage: Ohhh**_

_**Summer: to all the possibilities. Oooh**_

Both started smiling and gained confidence from one another.

_**Both: I know**_

_**Summer: that something has changed**_

_**Both: Never felt this way**_

_**Summer: and right here tonight**_

_**Both: this could be the start of something new**_

_**Summer: it feels so right**_

_**Both: to be here with you ohhh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new.**_

_**Sage: ohhhh yeah**_

The other paw patrol members heard their voices and went straight towards the booth.

_**Sage: Now who would ever thought that**_

_**Both: we'd both be here tonight**_

_**Sage: oooh**_

_**Summer: Yeah. And the world gets so much brighter**_

_**Sage: brighter, brighter**_

_**Summer: ohhh with you by my side**_

_**Sage: by my side**_

The other paw patrol members just arrived In time to watch them sing, and they were amazed.

_**Both: I know that something has changed, never felt this way**_

_**Summer: I know it for real**_

_**Both: this could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you ohhh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart**_

_**Summer: the start of something new**_

_**Sage: I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me ohhhh yeah**_

_**Both: I didn't know it before**_

_**Summer: but now its easy-**_

_**Both:-to see ohhhhhhhh**_

From that point the crowd went wild for them.

_**Both: It's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you ohhh, and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart that it's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you ohhh, and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart**_

_**Summer: the start of something new**_

_**Sage: the start of something new**_

_**Both: the start of something new.**_

The song ended and the crowds started their applause along with tons of cheering. The paw patrol members made their way to the two singers of the night, and congratulated them.

Winter: "Wow you guys sounded amazing together"

Ace: "Summer I didn't know you can sing, you were great"

The rest of the paw patrol kept asking questions and congratulating them. Just then the adults came to break off the small press conference.

Chase: "Alright pups that's enough, give the two love birds some room to breathe"

Sage and Summer blushed a little, but they let it slide since everyone already knows that they are together and instead, they just cuddled each other.

All other pups: "Awwwwwwe"

Tundra: "Alright everyone let's not waste our time here, there's still plenty of booths left so let's check'em all out.

And once again they went their separate ways, leaving the two love birds alone. While they were roaming around Summer remembered something.

Summer: "Oh yeah Sage, earlier ago you said things weren't working out for you today, how come?"

Sage: "Its because(sigh), its because I couldn't find a way to ask you out today. Aurora reminded me that its been a while since our last date and I felt bad about that. Well that all ended a while ago, but I hope you're not disappointed in me"

Summer then smiled at Sage and giving him a small lick on his cheek.

Summer: "It doesn't matter if you didn't do something, what matters is that you tried to, and for me that's more than enough"

Sage smiled after hearing Summer's words and he could never be more happy than he is now. Sage looked at clock, and it is 8:30pm, they still had 30 minutes left before they could go home so sage thought of something to pass the time.

Sage: "Hey, you wanna see something cool?"

Summer: "Where?"

Sage: "Just follow me, I promise its gonna be awesome"

Sage took Summer to the back of the theme park which had a really tall hill, but not tall enough to be a mountain. They climbed the hill to the very top which revealed a beautiful view of Adventure Bay.

Summer: "Wow!, Its-Its beautiful"

Sage: "Well if you think that's beautiful, take a look up there"

Summer looked up and gasped, she was even more amazed, the view also showed the starry night sky with millions of stars and the bright moon.

Summer: "How did you find this place?"

Sage: "I was one a mission that time, rescuing an injured squirrel, I found him here at this spot, and that's when I saw this view. I go here when I want to take my mind off things and just relax.

The two were enjoying the view and just relaxed. Summer switched her view to look at Sage with a smile and spoke softly.

Summer: "I really had fun with you tonight Sage, Thank you"

Sage: "I'm glad you did"

The two came closer together, and gazed at each others eyes while smiling, and slowly but surely moving their heads closer until they finally shared their first kiss. They separated after a while and spend the last few minutes together. At this very moment The two of them finally realized that this was a start of something new.

_**The End.**_


End file.
